Keep Calm and Be A Seaweed Brain
by chenchen97
Summary: All Percy wants to do is be a good boyfriend and take Annabeth out on a weekend getaway. Of course, almost everyone has a different idea from Percy. After The Last Olympian, Son of Neptune never happened. Percy/Annabeth.


**KEEP CALM and BE A SEAWEED BRAIN**

** chenchen97'**

**Chapter One**

It was late at night, and Annabeth still wasn't done with her homework. Of course, if she was just a normal student, she would have been done hours ago. The problem is nothing about Annabeth was exactly normal. Sure, she was of pretty normal height, with her thin athletic build. Her golden blonde hair was pretty normal too. But that's where the normality's stopped. Her eyes, instead of being a typical blue, were stormy gray. When she was mad, you could almost see the color swirling in their orbs. Most "normal" girls worried about their appearance, reputation, and boys. Annabeth could care less about these things. What mattered most were fighting, building Olympus back up, and school. Most kids lived happily with their parents, not running away at age seven like Annabeth. Also, most kids' parents were mortal, they weren't gods or goddesses. Unfortunately for Annabeth (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it), this didn't apply to her. Her mom was Athena, the goddess of wisdom.

Annabeth knew one hundred percent that her mom was the reason she was still working on her homework. Being a child of Athena, Annabeth couldn't settle for good, or even excellent; she had to have perfect, nothing less. So when her history professor gave her an essay on the Greek gods and goddesses, Annabeth had used literally _all_ her resources. She read books over and over, making sure her information was right. Then she went and spoke to each god or goddess to confirm each fact. Many of the Olympians had been happy to talk to her, such as Poseidon and Artemis while others flat out refused her. Annabeth didn't really mind that Hera had declined; it wasn't as if Annabeth particularly _liked_ the goddess who was responsible for the cow manure in her lawn. Some Olympians had negotiated terms. Apollo and Ares were both to have two extra statues, while Aphrodite said she would only help Annabeth if she allowed the goddess to give her a little makeover. One beauty session later, Annabeth came out with Aphrodite's opinion about the Trojan War (the best love story ever!) along with freshly curled hair, pale pink nails, and exactly no body hair.

Annabeth sat at her desk in her dorm, editing her paper, which was due next Monday. She attended Monroe School of Success. It was a boarding school on the outskirts of New York City. This allowed Annabeth to travel to and from Olympus easily. Monroe had very loose policies about whether or not the students stayed on campus during their own time, as long as they attended classes. Sure, most student lived on campus, but seeing that they were so close to the city, most of them spent their free time there. After school, Annabeth would leave the castle-like grounds for the more modern city. She usually went to Olympus to oversee the construction that she was in charge of. It was a lot of work, but Annabeth enjoyed it. They had already built the entrance and the great table where the Olympians sat. They had recreated their own chairs, but Annabeth was in charge of the architect of the building, although _building_ doesn't actually describe Olympus. it was more of a city, with its many temples and gardens and rooms. Annabeth loved Olympus; it was her favorite place in the world. She loved the gardens that had survived the war the most. You could usually find her sitting next to a stream listening to her iPod and working on new designs when she wasn't overseeing the building effort. She was also held in very high esteem among the gods, especially Apollo and Ares, who were always suckng up to her so that they could get extra statues of themselves.

At night, she would go back to her dorm which she shared with her mortal best friend, Amber. Amber was a redhead who contrasted Annabeth in every way possible. While Annabeth was organized and focused, Amber would act more ADHD than a demigod. Her side of the dorm was always a mess, which Annabeth constantly straightened for her. Amber was a dancer; her body was long and lithe, her eyes a dark green, dancing with mischief. Annabeth kept Amber rooted, while Amber made Annabeth loosen up.

On this particular night, Amber had already left to go home for the weekend. Her family lived in Brooklyn, so it was only a Subway's ride home. Amber usually went home for the weekends. This allowed Annabeth to clean their room (again), and finish any homework without the distractions of Amber, which could easily be compared to a stampede of wild animals. Annabeth had one lamp in her room on, she was sitting at her desk, which was right next to the small window in their room. On the other side of the window was Amber's desk, which she rarely used for homework. There were two twin beds right across each desk for each girl, and on the far end of the room was a door that led to the bathroom that the girls shared. There was also one closet that was "shared", but it mostly contained Amber's clothes. The walls were painted a boring beige that the school wouldn't let them change, but Annabeth and Amber had both put up many posters, making up for the lack of color. Downstairs, there was a little kitchen that all the girls in the dorm could use, but people barely used it, preferring to either go to the cafeteria or into the city to get something to eat.

Annabeth was almost finished, just checking for grammatical errors, when she heard a soft _ping_. Her head shot up at the unexpected noise. She listened carefully, but she didn't hear anything. Blaming it on something her mind made up, she went back to the essay.

_Ping. Ping._

This time, Annabeth knew she didn't imagine it.

_Ping, ping._

It was coming from the window. Annabeth warily got up from her desk, going to her bed. She reached under her mattress where she kept her knife, for emergencies, or when she was scared out of her mind. Not that she would ever _admit _to being scared, because she was Annabeth Chase, Athena's daughter. And _Annabeth Chase_ didn't get _scared_. Gripping the knife in her right hand, she crept towards the window again. She cautiously opened her blinds and looked outside. She and Amber had a dorm on the third floor; their window was halfway covered by a big oak tree growing behind the dorms. So the tree blocked the moonlight, which caused Annabeth not to be able to make out a shape in the dark. She dropped the blinds and stepped back from the window.

No one was there.

_Tap tap._

This time, the sound was definitely there. And it was definitely closer. Annabeth jerked the blinds away from the window and opened it, only to find herself face to face with a certain black haired boy.

"Mmhhphhh," Annabeth's scream was muffled by Percy, who managed to cover her mouth just in time.

"Shhh, it's me."

Annabeth's eyes widened. _What was Percy doing here?_

He grinned cheekily, "Well, aren't you going to invite me in?"

Annabeth hastily moved away from the window. Percy awkwardly climbed into her dorm. He had grown a lot over the year. He was now seventeen and almost six foot, with a head full of messy black hair. Annabeth loved running her hands through his hair, it felt strangely like the ocean, if it weren't wet. It was smooth like silk and fell right above his eyes, his sea green eyes. They were the eyes that you looked into and they told you, _I have seen much more than you and you're lucky because of that._

It was a year after the war. Annabeth and Percy had been dating for about that long officially. Of course, it was pretty unofficial since they were fourteen. Percy's stepdad, Paul Blofis, had convinced Goode High School to let Percy back in for his junior year. So far, Percy had managed not to get expelled, and had even joined the swim team. Annabeth had pointed out that was like cheating, being the son of Poseidon and everything, but Percy had stuck his tongue out and retorted that it was the same as her being on the Academic Team.

"What-What are you doing here?" Annabeth's cheeks were flushed a light pink. Percy had never come to her dorm before; it was against school rules to have a guy or girl in your dorm after lights out.

Not that Percy followed the rules or anything.

"I came to kidnap you," Percy grinned and looked around the room. "So this is where you live, huh? That is, where you live when you're not at Olympus or my apartment."

Annabeth had taken to staying at Percy's apartment, which he rented after his mom and Paul had gotten married.

"Wait..." Annabeth's mind just registered what her boyfriend said.

"You're kidnapping me?"

Percy nodded seriously.

Annabeth frowned, "And how, may I ask, is this going to happen?"

Percy grinned, "I use my amazingly handsome smile to put you under a coma and then I carry you out to my car and drive away, with you in the trunk."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "What if I come willingly? That wouldn't be kidnapping then."

Percy thought this over, "That'll work too!"

"It won't. I'm not coming."

"Yes you are, Wise Girl."

Annabeth huffed in exasperation, "I can't Percy! I still have to write my paper! It's due Monday!"

This was an exaggeration, seeing how Annabeth had already wrote her paper. In fact, she was almost done editing it for the fifth time.

"Come on Annabeth. You don't expect me to believe that you haven't wrote it yet, I know you much better than that. I bet that you've already checked it over three times!"

"Five, actually," Annabeth muttered under her breath.

But Percy didn't seem to hear. He walked over to Annabeth and wrapped his arms around her from the back.

"Come on Wise Girl," he whispered into her ear. "Loosen up, I have a surprise for you."

Annabeth tried vainly to wiggle out of his grip. Ever since he became invincible, he had been a huge prat about his strength.

Annabeth hated it.

But she did have her ways. She gave up trying to struggle and wrapped her arms around Percy, finding the only spot where he could be hurt: the small of his back. Right when Annabeth's finger glazed over it, Percy shuddered, his grip on her loosening, Annabeth successfully for out of his grip.

"Not... Fair..." Percy gasped.

Annabeth smirked, "Daughter of Athena, I'm strategic."

Percy collapsed on her bed in defeat, "Alright then. I see, you don't want to come with me. Then I'll just leave and be a loner all by myself at the beach. I really wanted some company too. But I guess I coud build sand castles by myself, and play with the water. Who knows, maybe Nico could come and join me, but I had really wanted to go with you.

"The beach?"

Annabeth instantly focused on her boyfriend. She absolutely loved the beach; it reminded her of Percy. Whenever he was away, she would go there and feel closer to him. She especially loved going _with_ him. She loved how he could control the waves and make bubbles at the bottom of the ocean for the two of them. Not that she particularly liked the bubbles, just what the bubbles allowed them to do. And Anna beth was pretty sure that she was the only demigod who could saw that she had dozens of underwater kisses.

"Yes, Montauk. You know, that beach I've been going to since I was little."

Annabeth hesitated. She really did want to go, but she didn't want to give in.

Percy smirked, he could see Annabeth's struggle. "Please please please come with me Wise Girl. You'll be the best girlfriend ever."

Annabeth sighed, "Sure... I guess I'll come, only because I love you."

Percy grinned and pulled her in for a kiss, "I knew you would cave in."

* * *

**Hi guys! I hoped you liked it! If you do, I'll continue the story. :D **

**Tell me anything that you think should happen! I'll be happy to consider!**

**Reviews are like going on Olympus! **

**xo, chenchen97'**


End file.
